Não é espionagem
by Noel Blue
Summary: Ela perguntou se ele gostava dela. Ele disse que nao. Então por que ela, de repente, saiu saltitando e feliz? E por que diabos, de repente, ele desejou ter mantido a boca calada?  ::Tradução de It Ain't Spying, por cutecrazyice.::


DISCLAIMER:

• Os personagens aqui citados não são meus. FATO!

• ** It Ain't Spying** por **cutecrazyice**

• Tradução por Seamus11 e Amanur

• Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em>NÃO É ESPIONAGEM<br>_

* * *

><p>— <em>Sasuke-kun, eu tenho uma pergunta. Eu prometo que não vou incomodar você, se você responder honestamente.<em>

_Silêncio._

— _Você gosta de mim?_

— _Não._

— _Oh. Existe uma possi..._

— _São duas perguntas._

_Hesitação._

— _E... E-eu nunca teria chance, Sasuke-kun? Com você?_

_Silêncio._

— _Eu estou ocupado, Sakura. Pare de incomodar o meu treino._

— _Oh._

_Desespero._ _Mas ela não deixou transparecer._

_Em vez disso Sakura sorriu e aceitou._

— _Ok, então. Eu não vou incomodá-lo mais, Sasuke-kun._

_E ela pulou fora dali quase alegremente, deixando Sasuke com os olhos arregalados e boca um pouco aberta._

_Ooooooo_

Não deveria ter sido dessa maneira. Ela deveria ter continuado a fazer perguntas, da forma como ela sempre fazia, mesmo quando ele lhe disse que ela o estava incomodando. Ela deveria ter continuado a insistir por encontros, ou conversas, ou qualquer tipo de interação, ela era persistente, sempre tinha sido, e ela geralmente nunca parava até que ela conseguiu o que queria. Ela deveria ter continuado a ser problemática, ser falante... Ser chata.

Ela não fez.

Ela, na verdade, sorriu e fugiu. Como uma maldita colegial, a quem foi dada um incrível, delicioso e deleitável divertimento.

O que tinha acontecido?

— Nah, teme... Diga-me novamente porque estamos aqui fora espiando a porta da Sakura-chan?

Sasuke não respondeu. Não estava espionando, ele estava apenas tentando resolver o mistério de ações de Sakura ontem. Ela poderia estar doente. Ela poderia estar delirando ou algo assim. Diabos, ela poderia muito bem estar bêbada. Ela poderia ter...

— Teme... Estamos espionando Sakura-chan porque você gosta dela?

— Não.

_Não estava_ espionando.

—Então o que estamos fazendo aqui, afinal?

—Verificando. Ela parecia estranha ontem.

— Oh, ual, teme... Você está preocupado!

— Dobe. Temos uma missão amanhã. Vai colocar a missão em risco se ela estiver doente.

Naruto olhou decepcionado, depois resignado, e então confuso. Ele suspirou. Ele coçou a cabeça, e olhou Sasuke como se o cara tivesse crescido três cabeças. Sasuke o ignorou, e continuou encarando o apartamento de Sakura pelo ponto atrás da árvore a alguns metros de distância

Naruto falou novamente.

— Eu ainda não entendo porque você acha que ela está doente. Ela estava sorrindo ontem.

_Exatamente._

— Cale a boca, dobe.

Normalmente, Naruto teria gritado insultos de volta, e exigido não ser chamado de dobe. Mas ele não fez isso, para grande surpresa de Sasuke. O loiro apenas suspirou, depois sorriu, um brilho travesso estavam em seus olhos azuis.

Não foi um sorriso que Sasuke gostou.

— Nah, teme... Eu sei a razão pela qual a Sakura estava sorrindo ontem.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Não poderia ser, poderia? Naruto _não poderia_ saber, ele nem estava lá quando Sasuke e Sakura estavam conversando! Mas se Sakura lhe disse o que aconteceu? E se ele achou engraçado ou algo assim?

Sasuke preparou-se, pronto para insultá-lo e socar aquele linguarudo irritante.

— Ela estava sorrindo porque...

A mão de Sasuke prontamente cerrou.

— Alguém a chamou para um encontro e ela disse sim.

O punho de Sasuke recuou. E ele fez a única coisa que ele poderia pensar no momento, embora o choque e estranheza estavam em execução em seu sistema.

Ele piscou.

Ele olhou.

Ele congelou.

Disse _o quê?_

_Ooooooo_

Cinco minutos depois, a porta do apartamento foi aberta e Sakura saiu vestindo um vestido solto de verão, que esvoaçava acima dos joelhos, e mostrava suas belas pernas.

Desde quando ele achava que suas pernas eram agradáveis?

Ele _não estava_ olhando. Ele estava simplesmente _observando._

Havia uma grande diferença.

O vestido era amarelo manteiga, um contraste direto como cabelo rosa dela, que deveria parecer ridículo.

Isso não aconteceu.

O calçado dela eram salto alto, que deveria lhe ficar como sapato de palhaço, para que ela resvalasse tanto nos saltos.

Ela não fez.

O cabelo dela estava solto, e ela não usava maquiagem ou jóias, que mostrasse que aquela era um dia como outra qualquer, e ela deveria parecer realmente ordinária.

Isso não aconteceu. Ela não fez.

Ao contrário, ela parecia muito, muito bonita.

— Ual, teme! Sakura-chan não esta bonita?

— Não. — Sasuke quase reprimiu as palavras.

Ele _não estava_ olhando. Claro que não.

Ele estava apenas... Curioso.

— Com quem ela vai sair, dobe?

Naruto coçou a cabeça novamente, pensando. Então ele se iluminou. — Eu não sei, teme. Ela nunca disse. Mas ela disse que iríamos gostar dele, então deve ser nosso amigo.

Qualquer pessoa que saísse com Sakura _não_ era seu amigo.

E ele não estava com ciúmes. Claro que não.

Apenas... Curioso.

— Nah, teme... Eu acho que ela já te ganhou, não é? — Naruto disse, sorrindo alegremente.

— Hn.

— Bom para ela!

Se Sasuke era uma pessoa tão violenta, ele já teria socado o idiota.

_Ooooooo_

Tudo bem, talvez ele fosse uma pessoa violenta. Às vezes.

Dez minutos depois, Naruto estava com um olho preto (no qual ele rugiu ferozmente antes de eventualmente se acalmar). E eles ainda estavam seguindo Sakura sutilmente, enquanto ela passeava calmamente pela rua, e acabou se deparando de frente a um restaurante excêntrico, mãos pacientes ao lado dela. Como se esperasse alguém.

Cinco minutos depois alguém chegou.

Era Kiba.

— Oh-oh! Oh, ual! — Naruto exclamou em um sussurro, segurando sua mão esquerda sobre o olho preto. — É garoto-cachorro! Eu sabia! Eu _sabia_ que esse cara gosta da nossa Sakura-chan! E ele realmente conseguiu convidá-la!

Kiba havia trazido flores — rosas vermelhas — no qual Sasuke sabia de fato que não estavam no topo da lista de Sakura. Ela gostava de margaridas. Ela _sempre_ gostou de margaridas. Sasuke esperou que ela olhasse decepcionada, enquanto o garoto-cachorro lhe entregava as flores cuidadosamente. Ela não parecia desapontada.

Ao invés, ela corou, e sorriu tão brilhante, tão feliz, que o fôlego de Sasuke quase prendeu em sua garganta, e ele quase, muito quase, socou Kiba bem ali.

O sorriso não era para Kiba. O rubor não era para Kiba.

Desde quando ela ri e cora para as outras pessoas assim?

Sakura pegou as flores do garoto-cachorro, e suas mãos encostaram. Ela corou de novo.

Talvez Sasuke devesse apenas matá-lo agora, e acabar com isso.

_Ooooooo_

Cinco minutos depois, os dois estavam sentados dentro do restaurante e os outros dois ainda estavam fora, espionando

Ok, _não_ espionando... Apenas observando.

As janelas de vidro desde o suficiente para ver isso.

— Nah, Sasuke-teme... Sakura fez uma boa escolha, não foi?

Silêncio. Os olhos ônix meramente olhavam, enquanto os dois faziam seus pedidos, e se engajavam numa conversa. Kiba continuou falando e gesticulando com as mãos e tudo o que ele disse deve ter sido engraçado porque Sakura continuou sorrindo e sorrindo, e inclinando a cabeça como se a conversa foi à coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Droga. Sobre o que ela estava falando mesmo?

— Eles com certeza são fofos juntos não é? — Naruto meditou, observando sua companheira de equipe de cabelo rosa em contentamento. — Ele realmente sabe fazer a nossa Sakura-chan rir. Gostaria de saber se eles vão ter mais do que um encontro.

Os olhos ônix estreitaram.

— E acabem se tornando um casal.

Os punhos cerraram.

— E vão se casar e ter lindos filhos Inuzuka no futuro.

Silêncio.

— Dobe.

— Sim, teme?

— Você é um idiota.

Naruto apenas revirou os olhos e sorriu.

Vinte minutos depois, a comida chegou. Eles continuaram a conversar mesmo enquanto comiam. Obviamente muito distraídos um com o outro para perceberem ao redor. Os olhos verdes de Sakura brilhavam.

E ela estava sorrindo demais para o gosto de Sasuke

Ela havia pedido macarrão com molho. Depois de algumas garfadas, seu lábio superior estava um pouco sujo de molho.

Lentamente, Kiba limpou-o com o polegar.

Sakura corou.

Naruto sorriu.

Sasuke encarou.

Por que ela estava deixando um cara estúpido tocá-la?

— Nah, teme... Eu acho que a Sakura-chan também gosta dele.

Ela não gostava. Ela _não podia._

Por quê? Ele não sabia. Ela só... Não podia.

O coração dele pode não agüentar.

_Ooooooo_

A refeição terminou uma hora depois com Naruto reclamando todo o caminho sobre como eles deveriam simplesmente deixar os dois e irem buscar algum ramén no Ichiraku.

Claro, Sasuke ignorou.

Claro, eles continuaram a seguir os dois.

Eles passeavam no parque, como os amantes geralmente fazem à noite. A lua estava aparecendo, assim como as estrelas davam um cenário perfeito para um romance.

Ele deveria estar feliz que Sakura mudou. Feliz que ela não o incomodou mais. Ele deveria ser grato. Aliviado. Indiferente.

Por que ele se sente incomodado, então?

Na verdade... Por que ele sente mesmo?

Após mais risos e conversas, e mais de olhos verdes brilhosos, os dois voltaram ao apartamento de Sakura, e ficaram em frente à porta. Olharam um para o outro, ainda sorrindo. Kiba com as mãos nos bolsos, e Sakura com as mãos na frente, entrelaçadas com delicadeza.

Kiba se aproximou. Sakura não se afastou.

E depois de um tempo, ele a beijou. Um beijo longo, doce, à direita na bochecha macia.

Ela não protestou.

Em vez disso, ela corou de novo.

E Sasuke começou a ver tudo vermelho.

Era mais do que suficiente para até mesmo um Uchiha suportar. Algo deveria ser feito.

Agora.

Kiba partiu. Sakura acenou. Sasuke se postou de onde estava.

Naruto apenas olhou assustado.

— Teme! Aonde você vai?

— Apenas se importe com os seus malditos assuntos, dobe.

— Hey, Teme!

Mas Sasuke estava longe de ouvi-lo. Ele já havia partido, com um objetivo em mente.

Um papo com a sempre-tão-distraída Haruno Sakura.

_Ooooooo_

— Sakura.

Uma pausa.

— Sasuke-kun?

Ele tentou manter-se calmo, ele realmente tentou. Ele tentou ver um motivo para aquela situação, e tentou dizer para si mesmo que não era da conta dele — nada disso, nunca foi da conta dele.

Mas quando ela aparecia, ele via o belo rosto dela. Sua inocente, e surpresa expressão. Seus lábios entreabertos.

E o rubor ainda permanente na bochecha onde o garoto-cachorro havia beijado.

E então, o Uchiha fez o que os Uchihas nunca foram acusados de fazer durante a vida inteira.

Ele arruinou tudo.

— O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? — Ele quase rosnou a encarando.

Sakura mal piscou os olhos.

— O que?

— Você deixou o garoto-cachorro te tocar.

— O que? — Havia choque em seu tom, desta vez.

— E você o deixou te beijar.

— Você... Você está me seguindo? — O choque desapareceu, apenas para ser trocado por olhos cerrados. Ela encarou Sasuke. E ele a olhou de volta.

Naruto meramente se manteve ali, parado (sim, o menino loiro tinha seguido Sasuke), observando os acontecimentos com receios.

— Eu não quero que ele te toque. Jamais.

— Por quê? — Sakura rebateu, ainda o encarando. A falta do brilho nos olhos dela irritou Sasuke, e ela sequer estava mais sorrindo.

— Por que não quero. — Ele rebateu de volta.

— Bom, que azar. — Sakura zombou, com as mãos no quadril. — Por que eu posso me encontrar com quem...

— Foi por isso que você estava tão feliz quando eu disse não?

Ela olhou surpresa para aquilo.

— Você... O que?

— Geralmente você está aí! Você está por perto... Você está sempre no meu caminho! E, droga! Eu não mudaria nada!

Silêncio.

Os olhos do Naruto se arregalaram. Sakura empalideceu.

— Você... Você gosta de mim?

Ela gaguejou, com o choque claro em seus olhos.

_Sim_.

— Não! — Ele reprimiu — Você é irritante.

O choque se foi de novo, e ela ficou enraivecida novamente. Os olhos verdes dela escureceram, o pegando momentaneamente com a guarda baixa.

— Então o que diabos você pensa que tem o direito de me dizer isso? — Ela berrou, longe de notar seu volume.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Então, Kiba-kun também não é da sua conta!

Kiba-kun. Kiba-kun.

Kiba-_kun_.

— Não o chame assim. — Ele esbravejou, com os olhos beirando o vermelho.

— Eu o chamo do que eu quiser! — Ela devolveu.

— Você gosta dele? — Sibilou.

— Sim, eu gosto dele! — Ela sibilou de volta.

— Você gosta de mim? — Ele perguntou.

— Não! — Respondeu.

— Por que diabos não? — Ele berrou.

— Por que você é irritante e exigente e tudo o que você faz é continuar me magoando e me rejeitando! Kiba-kun nunca fez isso, e duvido que ele algum dia fará! Então, não, Uchiha Sasuke... Eu não gosto de você! — Ela berrou de volta.

— Então, você estava mentindo para mim quando disse que gostava de mim? — Ele rugiu.

— Não! Por que eu não gosto de você, seu idiota! Você me distrai de tudo, e você invade a minha mente, e meu coração, e eu não posso suportar isso por que eu amo você! Eu não gosto de você... Eu amo você! Sempre te amei, e sempre vou te amar!

Sim! Ela rugiu de volta.

E o coração dele palpitou. Em contentamento. Em alívio.

Em dúvida.

Sakura parecia ter percebido o erro que cometeu quando despejou aquilo tudo, por que o fogo em seus olhos verdes morreu, tornando-os entorpecidos e sem vida. Ela parecia derrotada e cansada.

E, de repente, ele não quis mais vê-la daquela forma, nunca mais.

Sem pensar, ele fez a única coisa que lhe veio como instinto. Não por que era a coisa mais apropriada a se fazer, ou a coisa certa a se fazer... Mas por que foi o que ele queria fazer.

O que ele precisava fazer.

Ele a beijou.

_Ooooooo_

Geralmente, ele não gosta de doces. Não eram do gosto dele, e não faziam o tipo dele. Eles faziam os dentes doer, e ainda não era saudáveis.

Beijar Sakura. Prová-la, foi como ter uma grande dose de açúcar injetado em seu sistema.

E de repente, ele quis ter aquele gosto na boca para sempre.

Ele se afastou em torpor, seu coração batia muito rápido. Ele viu os olhos dela, embaçados e entorpecidos também. Linda. Os lábios dela estavam inchados, e o rubor estava de volta.

E era tudo por causa dele. Somente dele.

— Você... Você disse que não gosta de mim. — Ela murmurou, olhando para ele com aqueles adoráveis olhos.

— E eu não gosto. — Ele respondeu.

Silencio. Ela o encarou. Realmente encarou.

E seus olhos piscaram, quando entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

Finalmente.

— Você... Você me ama? — Ela sussurrou, com se estivesse com medo do que poderia ouvir.

Ele não respondeu.

Ao invés, a beijou novamente, e se perguntou por que ele nunca tinha feito isso antes. Ele foi muito estúpido, e grosso.

Talvez estivesse na hora de mudar isso.

— Você me distrai o tempo inteiro — Ele disse, entre os doces e intoxicantes beijos — E você invade meus pensamentos e meu coração. Você chegou muito perto de quebrar a maldita parede. E não suporto ver ninguém te beijando ou te tocando por que...

Ele nunca conseguiu terminar a frase, por que, de repente, os lábios delas tornaram a tocar os dele, e os braços dela a envolvê-lo, e parecia que ela não estava disposta a soltá-lo.

E ele estava tranqüilo quanto a isso.

Por que ele não estava disposto a soltá-la também.

_Ooooooo_

— Nah, teme... Sakura-chan... Você poderia parar de beijar um pouquinho, e deixar o Sasuke terminar o que estava dizendo? Eu ainda não entendi.

_Ooooooo_

Por trás de uma árvore, Kiba esperava, com Akamaru descansando preguiçosamente aos seus pés.

Dez minutos depois, um loiro tagarela passou com um olho roxo.

Kiba mal levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Então... Quem te socou?

Naruto estremeceu.

— Foi o Teme. E pensar que eu apenas pedi para pararem de se beijar. Putz. Ele tinha que terminar o que dizia, afinal de contas.

Os olhos castanhos piscaram em divertimento, e Kiba não pode deixar de sorrir.

— E ele terminou?

Naruto sorriu de volta.

— Yep! Bem depois de me socar. Em alto e bom som!

Os dois riram. Akamaru se levantou, e começou a balançar o rabo.

Naruto riu mais um pouco.

— Bom, gente, nós fizemos a nossa parte! Agora me deixe pagar todo o ramen que vocês quiserem por fazer meus idiotas e tolinhos amigos o favor de finalmente reconhecer o que sempre esteve ali!

E com isso, os três caminharam, rindo e fazendo piadas, sentindo-se contentes com o que aconteceu, e com o que fizeram... Seja lá o quão sorrateiros pudessem ter sido.

Yep. Missão comprida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ah, essa é fofinha demais!

Um ficwriter _sempre_ precisa de _reviews_!


End file.
